


An Omega's Duty

by ashleyadenine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha/Omega, Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Sam Winchester, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Sam, Soldiers, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyadenine/pseuds/ashleyadenine
Summary: Sam doesn't regret being an omega, he regrets what it costs him. Being a soldier in the legion has been a dream of his since he was young and he'll do whatever it takes to make that happen. Just because he's an omega doesn't mean he can't fight. If only he can make it past archangel and alpha Gabriel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a side fic that turned in to a monster.

     Sam had waited a long time to join the legions of angel warriors protecting heaven. Dean had joined when he was old enough and now it was Sam's turn. The fact that he was an omega should have nothing to do with it.

  
     Omegas had been banned from the legion, thought to be too weak, but Sam wasn't letting that stop him. He'd been working on a spell for a long time that would make him smell like an alpha. The rune was easy enough to hide when painted across his hip and the only one that knew his status was his brother.

  
     Sam was lined up, ready for his first mission to earth, when he saw him for the first time. It was customary for an archangel to lead the legion, but he had never seen one in person before. Six glimmering golden wings stood at full attention as he examined them all, eyes as bright and shining as his wings. As he passed the row Sam was in, he suppressed a shudder. Alpha pheromones poured off the archangel and it made Sam's knees weak. Dean elbowed him when he stumbled, giving him a short glare.

  
     “Who is that?” Sam whispered when the archangel had moved a good distance away.

  
     “Gabriel,” Dean answered softly. “He doesn't lead the legion often, but he's still one of the most ferocious fighters I've ever seen.” At that moment they all came to attention as the attack plan was transmitted to everyone, eyes glazing slightly as it was processed.

  
     “You know what we have to do,” Gabriel said loudly, suddenly right next to Sam's row again. Sam glanced toward the archangel and gulped when he was staring right at him. “Every alpha here will fight to protect his family, his omega, and for our father. These demons won't corrupt his prized creation. Are you with me!” The angels around him shouted, another wave of pheromone washing over him. Sam shook his head, trying to clear it and avoid those burning eyes. Wings started spreading ahead of him, angels taking off and heading toward earth. Sam flexed his own dark chestnut wings, eager to get moving.

  
     “Everything will be fine,” Dean reassured, then they were on their way in to battle.

  
     “The area they were heading in to was scorched and barren, demons scrambling over rocks and attacking each other as well as any humans they may come across. Sam landed near Dean, thick in the center of a group of demons, sword at the ready. His body went on auto-pilot, ducking and spinning, keeping his wings close to his back, and when he finally slowed he realized that he had become quite separated from the other angels. He looked around for Dean, trying to control his fears when clawed hands dug in to his back and tore, taking quite a few feathers with them. He grunted in pain, but dropped and tucked, yanking his attacker over his head and throwing her a good distance. The demon laughed, her black eyes blinking slowly as more came from the treeline to surround him.

  
     “Little birdie on his own,” she sang darkly, teeth shining. Sam could feel blood dripping down his back and tried to stand tall. “Looks like chicken for dinner!” She launched forward along with a half dozen others and Sam felt the sting of claws and knives before an explosion of light knocked everyone to the ground.

  
     “Stay down,” a voice growled and because it was an alpha, Sam listened, curling smaller to protect his wounds.

  
     “Archangel!” he could hear several demons cry and blinked blearily up to see most of them running away. Gabriel stood over him, wings fully extended, flaming sword in each hand, and he looked livid. His eyes were glowing faintly and they were focused on the demon who had attacked him and was holding her ground. She let out a scream as she ran at them, knives in each hand and Sam watched the flurry of movement in amazement. Gabriel ducked and weaved, wings moving gracefully with him and always forming a barrier between the threat and Sam. In one quick move she screamed, sword through her chest and Sam barely got a second before those golden eyes were refocused on him.

  
    “You're hurt,” he said softly, bending down next to Sam. “And you're an omega.”

  
     “I...I,” he tried to explain, but Gabriel was shaking his head.

  
     “Your spell was broken,” he pointed out, hand hovering over a gash at his hip that went right through his rune. “The others will scent you soon.” Sam felt panicked, an injured omega could put this many alphas in a frenzy.

             
     “Shh,” Gabriel soothed, healing the gash at his hip and reaching up to touch his temple. “It will be fine.” Sam pressed in to the gentle hand, letting it soothe him as he healed the rest of his injuries.

  
     “Please don't let them take me,” he pleaded to the archangel, clutching the hand at his brow. Gabriel smiled, tucking the omega's hair behind his ear.

  
    “Never,” he promised, then stood, sword in hand, as several angels crested the hill.

  
    “We're scouting the area, but they all seem to be dead or fleeing,” one of them reported, nose in the air. “We did catch the scent of an omega though sir.” Gabriel took a step back, pressing against Sam's shoulder and simultaneously shielding him with his wings.

  
    “Probably the scent of last night's conquest,” Gabriel joked, grinning toothily. Even though Sam knew the archangel was protecting him he still felt a pang of jealousy.

  
    “Sam!” a familiar voice yelled and Gabriel shifted enough that the omega could see his brother through the golden wings. Dean looked worried then slowed at the sight of Gabriel, unsure what to do.

  
    “I'll finish scouting here with Dean,” Gabriel decided for them. “You head back to the others.” Dean nodded thankfully and waited until the others had retreated before rushing towards Sam. Gabriel stepped aside gracefully but remained nearby as Dean looked him over, finding the ruined rune almost immediately. He looked frantically back at Gabriel, but the archangel was merely watching curiously. Sam nodded and watched his brother slice his palm, letting the blood pool a moment before painting the rune back in place. Almost immediately the frightened omega scent was covered by a mild alpha musk. “Fascinating, he grinned, pushing past Dean to squat and examine their work. “Who came up with this?”

  
    “I did,” Sam answered meekly.

  
    “Don't ruin the illusion,” Gabriel grinned up at him. “Say it proudly!” Sam smiled shyly, ignoring Dean's glare.

 

  
    “I created it myself,” he said more confidently. “I used a combination of old and new enochian.”

  
    “If I wasn't an archangel I wouldn't have been able to tell at all. “It's more than scent that makes an omega.”

  
    “I didn't think about that,” Sam said slowly, eyes already glazing over in thought.

  
    “This is all very fascinating,” Dean interrupted. “But I'd like to get my brother home and taken care of.”

  
    “Of course,” Gabriel said sheepishly, pulling Sam to his feet easily and steadying him. He snapped and all three of them were standing in front of the brother's house, Sam stumbling slightly. “You fought really well,” Gabriel added with a grin. “Don't let them find out.” And with that he was gone, leaving a stupidly grinning Sam and a scowling Dean in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2

     Weeks went by before Sam's legion was sent out again and for that he was grateful. It gave him a chance to work further on the rune, to try and make it archangel proof. Dean kept trying to convince him it was fine as it was, that Gabriel had just been messing with him, but Sam didn't want to take any chances.

 

     He was also grateful because it gave him a chance to go without the rune and just be himself. Sam didn't hate being an omega, he resented what it cost him.

 

     “I'm going out!” Sam called, knowing Dean would hear him. As he walked he let his wings relax somewhat, hanging slightly open in what was also commonly called “submissive omega” pose. He hated the phrase, but it felt too good to relax. It was nice that Dean believed in him so much, but sometimes Sam felt like Dean liked hiding his baby brother's identity as much as he did. Sam huffed in annoyance, kicking a rock and ignoring the blatant stares of a couple alphas nearby. He walked for a while longer, hoping the alpha following him would take the hint and leave, but apparently luck was not on his side today.

 

     “This is not how you get an omega's attention!” he snarled, spinning and lashing out with one huge wing.

 

     “Whoa, whoa!” a familiar voice cried out. “Easy there. I almost didn't recognize you.” Sam growled as he pulled his wings back, then immediately paled. Six golden wings were folding back in to place behind a sheepish grin.

 

     “Gabriel,” Sam breathed in astonishment. He stumbled away, scared of what would happen to him for accosting an archangel. “I'm so sorry.” He dropped to his knees, head bowed, and waited for his punishment.

 

     “Get up, get up,” Gabriel insisted, rushing forward to pull the quivering omega to his feet. “Like you said, that's not how to get an omega's attention. I'm a little rusty.”

 

     Sam looked confused, but his shaking subsided as Gabriel dusted him off, hands lingering longer than needed.

 

     “You've been shut away for a while,” Gabriel commented, pulling his hands back.

 

     “You've been watching me?” Sam asked in annoyance.

 

     “More like waiting for an opportunity. That brother of yours mothers you more than a hen with her chicks. I knew he'd turn me away if I just showed up.”

 

     “Showed up?”

 

     “To ask about taking you out...and possibly courting you,” Gabriel added softly, foot scuffing the ground. Sam's knees gave out and he started to fall, but Gabriel caught him before he hit the ground. “Are you okay? I didn't mean to freak you out!”

 

     “No...no,” Sam stuttered, clutching at Gabriel's shoulders. The archangel looked stricken, hurrying to explain himself, but Sam quickly shook his head. “I mean yes, of course I'll go out with you.” Gabriel smiled and opened his mouth to respond when hurried steps came towards them. There were two alphas, the same ones that had been leering at Sam earlier.

 

     “This omega giving you trouble?” the one asked with a grin. “We'd be happy to help you teach him a lesson.”

 

     “This one's always parading around, taunting us with that lithe body.” He reached out to stroke a chestnut wing, Sam quickly pulling away and in to the curve of Gabriel's arm. To his embarrassment, a whimper escaped him, the scent of alpha overpowering.

 

     “It's okay,” Gabriel soothed, pressing a firm but gentle hand over his hip and making the omega flush. “He is more than an object for you to fuck with,” Gabriel growled, shifting in front of Sam and letting all six of his wings fall open. The two other alphas looked terrified at the prospect of facing an archangel, wings dropping submissively.

 

     “We meant nothing by it,” they insisted quickly.

 

     “Go home and pray that I don't report you,” Gabriel snarled. The two alphas scurried away, and the archangel let out a snort of annoyance before turning back to Sam, who stood there in awe and still flushed. “Sorry about....that,” Gabriel muttered. “It was kind of a reaction.”

 

     “It's okay,” Sam flushed again, wings pinning tightly against his back.

 

     “I meant to talk to you about that,” Gabriel chuckled, gesturing at his wings. “You're a damn good fighter, but you fight like an omega. Your wings are always tight against you. You don't use them at all.”

 

     Sam looked thoughtful, glancing at his own tight posture and the proud way Gabriel carried his own wings.

 

     “I can teach you how to use them,” the archangel offered, stepping closer to the omega. Sam looked suspicious, but curiosity won out.

 

     “All right,” he agreed with a nod. “One date, teaching me how to fight with my wings.” Gabriel smiled and started to speak but Sam held up a finger to stop him. “If you can get by Dean.” The archangel grimaced and scowled at Sam's triumphant grin. “I'm going to finish my errands, you can go talk to Dean.” He turned and walked away, feeling the alpha's eyes on him until he turned the corner. He had never back talked an alpha like that, let alone an archangel. He hoped that he hadn't pushed so hard that Gabriel wasn't interested anymore. He was so busy thinking he didn't see the person in front of him until they'd ran into each other. His nostrils flared mid-apology, detecting alpha just as a hand closed around his wrist to keep him in place. Sam tried to pull his arm away but the grip was tight.

 

     “You're the omega whore my little brother won't stop going on about.” Sam looked up and paled. Dark hair framed an angular face, icy blue eyes raking over him. Six white and silver laced wings were relaxed but open and proud. “I asked you a question,” he growled, shaking Sam out of his daze. The scent of angry alpha washed over him, dropping him to his knees. The grip on his wrist tightened, keeping the omega's arm at a painful angle. “Gabriel doesn't need a distraction right now, especially not such a pathetic one. Turn him down and move on.” Sam gasped as his wrist was released, collapsing the rest of the way to the ground. The archangel was gone.

 

      A friendly omega stopped and helped him to his feet, warm hands wrapping around his shaking ones. “Do you want help getting home?” she asked gently. Sam shook his head but the omega steadied him when he tried to take a step.

 

      “Charlie what's going on?” a voice questioned, but all Sam could smell was strange alpha. He yanked away and fell against the wall, arms covering his face protectively.

 

     “Dean...” he whined out pathetically. Charlie pressed up against him, curling in to his side.

 

     “Go get Dean,” she ordered. “I'll stay with him.”

 

     “Charlie,” she tried to argue, but the thin arms wrapped tighter around Sam.

 

     “I'll be fine Dorothy. Just hurry.” Sam wasn't sure how long he sat there, pressed in to the other omega, but soon the hurried boot steps of three people came rushing towards them.

 

     “I told you to go away,” he heard Dean growl.

 

     “It's my fault,” Gabriel snarled. Charlie released him just as a firmer pair of arms wrapped around him, pulling him in to a warm, safe smelling alpha. Sam glanced up enough to see Dean hovering and golden feathers surrounding him, before burying deeper in to the safe scent.

 

     “Michael,” came the snarl against his cheek. “Did he hurt you?” Sam only whimpered and tried to press closer, nose nestling in to the crook of Gabriel's neck.

 

     “Sam that's enough!” Dean growled, yanking him back by one huge wing. With his nose free of alpha he was able to clear his head. Gabriel looked angry but held his tongue, wings half raised and stiff.

 

     “I'm okay,” Sam grumbled, pulling his wing out of his brother's grasp and getting slowly to his feet. His knees ached where they'd hit the sidewalk. His wrist wrenched. Gabriel was watching him carefully, eyes lingering on the guarded way he held his arm. “I just want to go home.” Dean nodded, herding him gently back the way they'd came, but Sam held him up, looking back and trying to keep the grimace from his face. “Thanks Charlie, for helping.” He couldn't quite look at Dorothy but he nodded in her direction in thanks. “Gabriel...I...”

 

     “Oh for crying out loud,” the archangel growled, stalking towards him and reaching up to cup his neck. Sam groaned as his injuries were healed, warmth flowing through him. “I'm not giving up and I hope you won't give up on me,” he added quickly, pulling away at the glare from Dean. “I'm going to find Michael and take care of this right now.”

 

     “Gabe no,” Sam protested but the archangel was gone.

 

     “Don't worry about him, let's go,” Dean grunted, shuffling Sam along. “Don't know what you see in him anyways. An archangel? It's just asking for trouble.”

 

     “No alpha has ever made me feel safe before except for you,” Sam mumbled, wings shrugging then wrapping around his shoulders. “I don't understand it. No one has ever smelled safe, and warm, and...”

 

     “Home,” Dean added thoughtfully, then flushed in embarrassment, pushing Sam's shoulder with one of his own tawny wings. “You're so mushy.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

     Sam spent his last few days before their next mission holed up and working on his rune, trying to tweak it to be archangel proof. He didn't want to admit it to Dean but the incident with Michael had shaken him more than he cared to think about. It was the night before and Sam was shuffling around the kitchen making a snack when a pounding came at the door. Dean had gone out so Sam was forced to answer the increasing knocking. He let one of his blades slide in to his hands and moved to the deadbolt stealthily, peering through the peephole. Gabriel stood there looking worse for wear, a scowl on his face, but Sam didn't hesitate to yank the door open.

  
     “Gabriel what...” he got out before the archangel was pushing him back inside, slamming the door behind them. “What's going on?” Sam demanded, putting the kitchen island between him and the angry alpha. “Are you okay?” His right eye was black and blue, a gash through his left eyebrow was bleeding sluggishly, and all his knuckles were raw.

  
     “That...brother of mine,” he hissed, fist slamming in to the wall and now Sam could see what had happened to both his hands. “He makes me so angry, trying to interfere in my life.” He went to slam his other fist in to a pillar but Sam scrambled to catch the punch, grunting a bit at the force. Gabriel looked ashamed of himself and tried to pull his hand back but Sam came with it, cradling his hand against his chest.

  
     “You're hurting yourself,” Sam argued, reaching out and touching his brow gently. “Please stop.” Gabriel sighed, posture relaxing, then let the omega pull him towards the bathroom. Sam set him down on the edge of the tub and rummaged for a basket under the sink. The archangel smiled when he realized it was a first aid kit and that the omega wanted to patch him up. Sam was gentle with the warm cloth as he dabbed at his knuckles, cleaning him up, then wrapping a clean bandage around both hands to protect the raw flesh. Without realizing he pressed a soft kiss to one of his hands when he was done, before wetting his cloth again to dab at the gash in his eyebrow. The action brought him much closer, the alpha's scent filling his nose and making him relax. His alpha was here, no one could hurt him.

     “Sam?” Gabriel questioned worriedly. Sam realized he had dipped dangerously close to the archangel's neck, the heady scent clouding his mind.

  
     “Sorry,” Sam apologized, shaking his head and sitting back. “Your scent...you make me feel really safe.” Gabriel smiled warmly, but his eyes darkened.

  
     “Is there someone I need to keep you safe from?” he questioned seriously. “Who makes you worried?” One of his bandaged hands darted out to grab Sam's retreating one, holding it firm but not restraining.

  
     “I'm just...just worried about Michael,” he finally spat out, pulling his hand away and getting to his feet, pacing the small bathroom. “I'm trying to archangel proof this rune, but Michael has seen me now, knows my face, and knows I'm an omega. What if he leads the legion tomorrow? What if he finds out I've been masquerading as an alpha? What if he finds out I've seen you again and not turned you down like he told me to do?” He came to an abrupt halt, facing away from the archangel, but he could feel the simmering anger. “What if things don't work out between us and now you know I'm an omega in the legion?”

  
     “Sam...”

  
     “I've screwed up everything!” he growled, squatting on the floor with his elbows and head between his knees, fingers digging in to his scalp. “What was I thinking! I should have just let my father sell me off.”

  
     “Sam!” Gabriel interrupted, coming around to squat in front of the omega and pulled his hands away from his head. “You are a fucking phenomenal fighter, one of the best I've ever seen. You have every right to fight in the legion if that is what you wish. The rule is stupid and archaic. And though I seriously doubt it, if things do not work out between us, I would never sell you out. I will deal with Michael, don't you worry about him. He won't be leading any of your missions. I've volunteered to take charge of your and Dean's legion personally. You are an amazing person Sam. You're not a screw up.” Sam melted forward in to the archangel's arms, curling under his chin as his breathing slowly calmed and Gabriel rubbed his back in soothing circles.

  
     He wasn't sure how long they sat there except suddenly Dean was opening the bathroom door with a stumble and staring wide eyed at the two of them. A dark haired omega stood slightly behind him, hand clutched in Dean's leather jacket.

  
     “What...the hell....are you doing in here?” he snarled, wings bristling and rising in challenge.

  
     “Dean don't,” Sam started, but stopped when Dean's glare snapped to him.

  
     “I was taking care of Sam,” Gabriel growled. “You weren't here to do it.” Dean's wings snapped open, which was awkward in the small space, but Gabriel rose to meet him, letting all six of his wings unfold.

  
     “Please stop with all the freaking posturing,” Sam pleaded, batting a mixture of gold and tawny feathers out of his face. “Can we at least move out of the bathroom?”

  
     “Dean please,” a low voice added. As Gabriel lowered his own wings Sam was able to see the omega leading his brother toward the kitchen where Dean could grab another beer. Gabriel followed him out, a reassuring hand at the small of his back, until he was standing on the other side of the island while his brother chugged half of his beer.

  
     “What happened to your face?” Dean sputtered after a moment of silence.

  
     “I got in to a fight with Michael...over his treatment of Sam,” Gabriel said simply.

  
     “I hope he looks worse,” Dean snorted.

  
     “Oh much,” Gabriel grinned toothily, eyes darkening. Dean smirked, taking another sip of his beer and wrapping his other arm around the quiet omega.

  
     “I'm Castiel by the way,” the omega introduced, holding Dean up when he wobbled.

  
     “He's mine,” Dean added, wrapping his other arm around the omega and squishing Castiel against him. Gabriel snorted but said nothing, nudging Sam when he just stood there and stared awkwardly.

  
     “Nice to meet you,” Sam offered finally. “I'm Sam.”

  
     “I've heard lots about you,” Castiel replied, wriggling out of Dean's hold and getting the alpha to sit in a chair. “I've been looking forward to meeting you for a while.”

  
     “A while? How long have you and Dean been seeing each other?” Sam asked in confusion.

  
     “Around 6 months,” he answered, not seeing Sam's shock because he was smiling softly down at the alpha beside him, who was falling asleep sitting up. “I should get him to bed. It was nice to finally meet you. And you?”

  
     “Gabriel,” the archangel supplied.

  
     “Gabriel,” Castiel greeted with a respectful short bow. Sam just stood there in shock as the omega got his brother pulled to his feet and shuffling towards his bedroom. He knew where Dean's bedroom was!

  
     “What just happened?” Sam muttered, dropping in to a chair.

  
     “I'm pretty sure I just got permission for that date,” Gabriel grinned, ruffling Sam's hair. “And I think it's time you get some rest too. You have a mission tomorrow after all.”

  
     “Yeah...” Sam sighed, eyes glazing over.

  
     “You gonna be okay?” Gabriel asked, stroking the hair out of his face. “Want me to tuck you in?” Sam glared up at those wiggling eyebrows and pushed him away playfully.

  
     “You better get out of here before Dean comes to his senses.”

  
     “Goodnight Sam,” Gabriel chuckled, pressing a kiss to Sam's temple. Sam watched the archangel leave and let out a sigh. He hoped everything would turn out.


	4. Chapter 4

     Sam felt sick to his stomach as they stood at attention. The skin around his rune was itchy and hot and he could feel sweat dripping between his wings. He felt, rather than saw, Gabriel pass his row, steely gaze drifting over him. He shuddered and stumbled slightly, feeling Dean's hand on his arm.

 

     “Get it together,” Dean growled. The transmission of battle plans made his vision go blurry and Dean's hand tightened around his forearm. “Sam!” he heard Dean yell before it all went black.

 

~*~

 

     Sam groaned at the hand stroking his forehead, writhing in the sheet wrapped around him. He was so hot and he didn't know where he was. His hip felt like it was on fire but when he reached to scratch it his wrist was caught and held firmly.

 

     “Hurts,” he whined, blinking blearily up at whoever was holding him. All he could make out was a blur of gold and an amazing heady scent. “Alpha...” he groaned.

 

     “Sam you've gone in to heat I can't stay long,” he said softly, stroking sweaty hair away from his face.

 

     “Where...mission?” he questioned, trying to sit up and failing.

 

     “I brought you back home, you passed out. Dean led the legion out.”

 

     “The rune...burns,” he cried, trying again to scratch at it and being stopped.

 

     “It's keeping your scent under control darling, I'm sorry,” Gabriel apologized, dropping a kiss to his forehead. “And me under control. Castiel will be here soon, he's going to take care of you.”

 

     “No...I want alpha,” Sam whined, reaching up and tangling his fingers in Gabriel's golden hair. The archangel smiled down at him pressing his nose in to the omega's wrist and inhaling softly.

 

     “And I want omega,” Gabriel chuckled, kissing soft skin. “But it's not right. Not yet.” Sam whimpered as the door slammed open, curling closer to the alpha and feeling wings wrapping a little closer around him.

 

     “I came as quickly as I could,” a familiar deep voice said softly. Sam whined as he was pulled away from the alpha and into another pair of arms. The scent was way less desirable and he struggled to get back to the archangel. “You better go.”

 

     “You'll need to wash off the rune on his hip as soon as I'm gone,” Gabriel instructed, wings tucking against his back.

 

     “Gabe....please,” Sam pleaded, reaching again for the archangel. Gabriel smiled softly, bending down and pressing a kiss to his fevered scalp.

 

     “Be good for Castiel darling.”

 

     Castiel helped Sam in to the bathroom and in to the shower, getting a cloth and helping him remove the burning mark from his hip until the bathroom reeked of omega in heat.

 

     “I'm going to change the sheets,” Castiel told him gently. “I'll be just a minute, don't hurt yourself.”

     He wasn't gone long before the water was being shut off and Sam was being wrapped in a large fluffy towel. He was lead back to bed, given a granola bar and a bottle of water, and finally left to sleep in the darkness.

 

~*~

 

     When Sam was finally lucid enough a few days later he trudged to the bathroom on his own, taking a long and very hot shower and trying not to think of the archangel. The water was cold by the time he stepped out. A warm, clean towel was waiting on the bar for him along with a fresh change of clothes on the counter. He breathed a sigh of relief and added another thing to his list of things to thank Castiel for. The omega had been a huge help even after Dean had gotten back and apparently injured as well.

 

     He trudged down the stairs after getting dressed, eager to have an actual meal and to see Dean himself. His brother was humming softly in the kitchen, frying something on the stove and wearing a flowery apron that Sam decided not to comment on. “Dean,” he breathed, happy to see him. As he turned, Sam gasped, staring at the gash through his eyebrow and narrowly missing the corner of his eye.

 

     “Charming, I know,” Dean chuckled, sliding a plate full of food across the island to his brother. “Castiel likes it though. Says it makes me look dashing.”

 

     “It's my fault,” Sam whimpered, eyes welling with tears. Dean gaped, looking flabbergasted by the sudden back swing of emotion.

 

     “How the hell is it your fault? You didn't attack me.”

 

     “If Gabriel hadn't been taking care of me...”

 

     “I still would have been on that field in battle. I still would have been caught by surprise. I might have died cause I was more worried about you,” Dean argued, slamming the glass of juice in his hand down harder than he intended and making it slosh over. He shook his hand off, snatching a towel from nearby. “Stop blubbering. I'm fine.”

 

     “Sorry,” Sam hiccuped. “Still lots of hormones.”

 

     “Sam you're up,” Castiel greeted with a soft smile as he entered the room then realized the omega was teary-eyed. “What did you do?” he directed at Dean, hands on hips and glowering.

 

     “I didn't do anything! He just started crying!” Dean defended, hands up in surrender. Sam giggled, wiping his eyes and turning to his plate as the two argued halfheartedly across from him. He was halfway through his plate when a cool hand pressed to his brow and Castiel shifted on to the seat beside him.

 

     “You're not feverish anymore, that's good,” Cas said with a smile. “I think it's over.” Sam nodded, taking another bite of his eggs. “Should I invite Gabriel over?” The eggs almost ended up back on the plate. Sam sputtered, choking, and scrambled to get a drink of juice as Cas patted him on the back.

 

     “I hope I never see him again,” Sam finally gasped. “I made a fool of myself.”

 

     “Oh Sam,” Castiel cooed, pushing hair behind his ears. “You were fine. Gabriel was a perfect gentleman. He understands you were going in to heat.”

 

     “I threw myself at him,” Sam grumbled, taking a bite of bacon and wrapping his wings around his shoulders defensively.

 

     “Frankly I'm impressed he was able to hold himself back,” Dean muttered from the stove. Sam glared at him until he turned with a questioning look. “What? An omega in heat....it's very hard to resist. Especially when they're begging for you.” Dean and Sam's cheeks both went beet red and they turned back to their respective tasks.

 

     “What do you say we go for a walk?” Castiel suggested to break the tension. “I'm sure you want out of the house.” Sam made another mental note on his thank you list. It was nice having another omega around that understood. They finished the rest of the meal in silence, Cas a gentle comforting presence at his elbow until he was ready.

 

     “You two go on,” Dean suggested, waving his spatula. “I'm gonna clean up here then have to go debrief with Michael.” Sam tripped at the name, catching himself on the back of the couch, but he couldn't hide his shaking. Warm hands cradled his cheeks and made him focus on dark blue eyes, so different from Michael's ice.

 

     “He won't hurt you again,” Cas reassured, throwing a quick glare at Dean. “Gabriel has made sure of it.” The mention of his alpha had him relaxing somewhat and nodding in agreement. When had he become 'his' alpha though? Sam's head was beginning to hurt.

 

     “Cas I don't know if I'm up for this,” Sam tried to back out, shying away from the door. Castiel took one look at him and nodded softly, moving to close the curtains and grab Sam's favorite blanket from the recliner.

 

     “Then we will curl up and watch movies until you are,” Cas decided, steering the omega to the couch and wrapping the blanket around him. “Get comfy, I'll grab the remote.” Sam didn't miss the pointed look he gave Dean who scurried to finish what he was doing and quickly slipped out the door. The dark room and warm blanket had him feeling much calmer and relaxed as Cas flipped through Netflix and he was asleep before the other omega had even started watching anything.

 

 


	5. Chapter

 

     “Mmm...” Sam groaned as he woke, pressing in to the gentle hand tracing his jaw and cheek bone. He was so comfortable, so safe, and relishing in the warmth when he finally blinked his eyes open. His vision was mostly obscured by the blanket wrapped snugly around him but further inspection yielded a familiar soft smile and golden eyes.

 

     “Morning darling,” he whispered, thumb grazing the corner of Sam's lips. “You've been sleeping for a while.”

     

     “What are you doing here?” he moaned, but wiggled closer.

 

     “Dean came for me,” Gabriel explained softly, eyes glancing to the other couch. “Said you were a wreck...and crying on him. He couldn't handle the crying,” the archangel chuckled. Sam groaned, hiding his face in embarrassment.

 

     “I'm better now,” Sam tried to reassure. “I didn't feel...safe.” Wings tightened around him, pulling him closer.

 

     “I'm here now,” the archangel assured. “Nothing will harm you.” Sam let out a whimper and started wiggling out of his cocoon just to wrap his arms around Gabriel's waist. “Shh,” he soothed, tucking Sam's head under his chin and feeling the omega shake with suppressed tears. Sam pressed in to his neck where the alpha's scent was strongest, nuzzling his nose in to the skin and squeezing his eyes tightly shut. His blanket was pulled up and around his shoulders as Gabriel shifted until they were both lying along the couch, Sam practically on top of the archangel. “Scent me as long as you need to,” Gabriel soothed, stroking his hair and back. “As long as it takes to feel safe again.” Sam knew his face must be cherry red from the embarrassment but Gabriel was right. Scenting him, reassuring himself, was helping, so was being against the alpha and knowing his scent was rubbing off on him. Sam half hoped the archangel would put some sort of mark on him to keep other alphas from coming too close.

 

     “I don't understand,” Sam whispered after a while. Gabriel grunted softly beneath him, nose tracing a path up and down his neck. “I've never had this safety issue before with any of my heats. Not this bad. Why am I so emotional?”

 

     “You had a traumatic experience,” Gabriel shrugged, tongue following his nose's path and making Sam shudder. “Could also be because your body senses you have a potential mate and wants you to seek me out. You've never courted anyone before...right?” He sounded unsure, worried, his ministrations slowing.

 

     “No,” Sam reassured, turning his head so Gabriel could continue marking the other side of his neck. He began again with his nose, choosing his path, then followed with wide, long laps of his tongue.

 

     “Good,” he growled softly and nipped at Sam's earlobe. “I'm glad you have no one to compare to my fumbled efforts.”

 

     “If this is fumbled I'd love to see good,” Sam moaned and felt the growl through Gabriel's chest as his hands tightened. Before he realized what was happening the alpha had flipped them so that he was the one being pressed down in to the cushion, hips grinding against him. Teeth, sharper now, nipped again at his ear followed by soothing tongue. “Gabriel,” Sam whimpered, but bared his neck to the demanding growl.

 

     “Whoa, whoa, whoa!” someone intervened, yanking Gabriel away from his neck and making Sam gasp at fresh air.

 

     “Sam are you okay?” Castiel was asking, holding his hand and patting his cheek to knock him out of his stupor. He glanced up in time to see Dean shoving a snarling Gabriel out the door, narrowly missing a bite to the arm.

 

     “Gabriel,” Sam whimpered, trying to follow the alpha and getting stopped.

 

     “I think you need to take a moment,” Cas suggested. “You presented to him, to be marked, permanently!”

 

     “So what!” Sam snapped. “At least then I'd be safe. Even if he didn't want to keep me, no other alpha would want to touch me. What's so wrong with that?!” He realized he was crying and rubbed uselessly at his eyes. “I just want to be safe. Gabriel would keep me safe,” he cried and let the omega wrap his arms around him.

 

     A crash sounded from outside followed by loud snarls that had both omegas on their feet and rushing toward the door. Dean and Gabriel were making quite a scene in the front yard. Passersby were stopping and staring, holding their mates or children close protectively. Un-mated omegas were hurrying away, not wanting to get caught up in an alpha brawl. Both of them were on the edge of feral, teeth sharp, circling each other, eyes glowing and wings on full display.

 

     “Dean!” Castiel cried, pushing past Sam and towards his brother.

 

     “Cas wait!” Sam called out, but he hovered fearfully in the doorway still. The dark haired omega slammed in to Dean, nose pressing in to neck and holding him close. Sam could see his shaking shoulders from his hiding spot. Dean paused, blinking slowly, then wrapped his arms around the omega, snarling at Gabriel again. The archangel only watched curiously as tawny wings wrapped around black, then Dean lowered his head to bury his nose in Cas' neck. When he looked back up, blinking, his eyes were back to normal and narrowed in focus. He clutched Castiel closer and started shifting towards the house. That's when Gabriel saw Sam and snarled, charging towards them and making Dean have to yank them away from the house. Gabriel put his back to the doorway, growling at Dean as he got Cas back to his feet, then stiffened when arms wrapped around him from behind. Sam held on as tight as he could and pressed his whole face in to the curve of Gabriel's neck, nearly falling to his knees at the heightened musky scent. Slowly a hand rested over his and Gabriel turned and pressed his nose in to Sam's hair, sniffing delicately.

 

     “Oh Samuel,” Gabriel said sadly, turning in the now shaking grip and pulling the omega in closer. A few cheers and applause made them all flush bright red and hurry back inside.

 

     “I...I need some space,” Sam muttered immediately, pulling away from them all and hurrying toward the stairs.

 

     “Sam!” he heard Cas call, but he couldn't stop. He was so embarrassed. He made it to the safety of his room and slid down against the locked door, head in his hands.

 

     He didn't know how long he sat there except he was starting to doze off when the soft knocking came at his door.

 

     “Sam?” the soft voice questioned, unsure. Sam let out a hiccuping sob, and crawled away from the door, finding refuge in his closet. “Sam I'm coming in,” he said gently. The door knob wiggled, but apparently locked doors were no match for an archangel. It glowed golden a moment then opened with ease, soft footsteps following. The door shut behind him and bronze eyes followed his invisible path until they landed on Sam's tangle of limbs in the back of the closet.

 

     “I sure hope you hide better than this if you were truly in danger,” Gabriel tried to joke gently, but his eyes remained darkened bronze. Sam didn't respond so the archangel tucked his wings in and crawled in to the closet, settling in next to the omega. “I'm truly sorry things got out of hand,” Gabriel started. “I didn't want you to see the feral side of me. You were so concerned with being safe that I thought I could handle scent marking you. Thought it would make you feel better. I clearly couldn't control myself. Thank goodness your brother and Castiel were here to stop me. I don't want to mark you against your will Sam. I want to do this right....Cas mentioned you saying something after I'd gone feral? About not caring if I stayed so long as you were marked and safe. I never want you to feel like that Sam. I want you to feel loved and safe because I'm there for you. I want you to seek comfort from me. I want to protect you. I hope I'm not a convenient way to avoid alphas forever.”

 

      Sam choked on a sob and threw his arms around the archangel. “You do make me feel safe,” he whimpered. “No one has ever made me safe like you do. I was so glad you scent marked me, it made me feel better, safer. And I presented to you, I'm just as much to blame for lack of control.” He continued to sob in to his alpha's chest, sniffling and drenching his shirt as Gabriel smoothed a hand down his back, occasionally gripping the back of his neck gently in that possessive way that soothed omegas.

 

     “Listen,” Gabriel mumbled against his hair. “Let's put this behind us. Start fresh. How about that date I promised?” Sam slowly sat up, wiping his face with the back of his sleeve and nodding shyly. “Great,” Gabriel smiled, ruffling Sam's hair. “Let's get out of here and get you in to bed.” Sam allowed the archangel to help him up and shuffle him to bed, smiling softly at the way Gabriel discreetly was scenting his bed. Wings dragging across the sheets and burying his face in to Sam's pillow to “test the fluffiness”. By the time Sam was tucked in, his bed was fragrant with the scent of calming alpha.

 

     “Thanks,” Sam said softly, burying deeper in to his blankets. Gabriel pressed a chaste kiss to his temple and flicked the lights off with a snap of his fingers.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Sam woke feeling more refreshed than he had in years and bounced down the stairs to find Dean and Castiel making breakfast.

“Good grief,” Dean complained, waving his hand through the air pointedly and pinching his nose. “If that doesn't keep anyone and everyone away from you I don't know what will.”

“What?” Sam questioned, looking confused as he sat at the island.

“Gabriel's scent is all over you,” Castiel explained, not looking as bothered as Dean as he slid a mug of coffee across to Sam.

“That's an understatement,” Dean muttered through his pinched fingers. “I've never smelled anything so strong.”

“How long will it last?” Sam asked worriedly, rubbing at his forearm. “You don't think you'll be able to tell through the rune do you?”

“You still want to go through with all this? After what happened?” Dean asked sharply. “What if that had happened while we were on the ground fighting?”

“It was a very bad coincidence,” Sam shrugged. “I'll work on the rune some more until maybe it can temporarily stop my heat as well.”

“That sounds dangerous,” Cas commented worriedly, taking a plate from Dean and sliding it to Sam. Dean turned with his own plate, wrapping an arm around Cas and pulling him close.

“Maybe you should talk to Gabriel about it first,” Dean suggested. “Before you go adding any more layers.” Sam watched his brother pick up a pancake smothered in honey and offer it to the omega who looked hesitant but took a small bite. He knew Castiel wasn't fond of eating, but made small efforts for Dean who enjoyed it so much. In return Dean had quickly discovered a few tasty treats that the omega especially enjoyed and honey was one of those things. He was immensely grateful for Castiel, not just for what the omega had done for him, but for how happy he made his brother.

“Speaking of Gabriel,” Sam muttered, keeping his eyes on his plate. “Did he say when he would be back?”

“He didn't tell you?” Dean questioned, smiling at the sticky kiss Castiel pressed to his cheek.

“I fell asleep pretty quick, I'm not sure,” Sam shrugged, pushing his untouched pancakes around.

“I'm sure he won't be missing long,” Cas reassured, leaning across the island to pat his hand sympathetically.

 

~*~

 

But it was a long time, almost a week, before Sam heard anything from the archangel. The scent had almost completely faded from his sheets and he found himself burying deeper and deeper in to his pillows trying to catch a whiff of the alpha. Dean had stopped pinching his nose every time he walked in the room, so he figured the scent was fading off of him as well. Had Gabriel changed his mind, had his compete and utter melt down scared the archangel off. Gabriel probably wanted a stronger omega, one that didn't blubber all over him.

Sam buried deeper in to his comforter he'd dragged down stairs, trying to find any last hint of the alpha as he watched a movie. He hadn't showered in a few days, afraid to wash the last of the scent away and his hair was a tangled mess when a knock came at the door. The omega got to his feet, comforter and all and shuffled to the door, opening it without checking the peep hole.

“Well this is new,” Gabriel chuckled, hands on his hips. “Interesting look you've got going on.”

“Gabriel,” Sam gasped, struggling between throwing himself at the alpha and realizing he probably stunk. The archangel shuffled inside, shutting the door behind him, and gesturing for the omega with open arms. Sam hesitated only a moment before surging forward and burying his face in Gabriel's shoulder. He'd missed this scent so much. Gabriel nuzzled him gently, hand pressing over the back of his neck and letting a deep satisfied purr rumble through him.

“I missed you, I'm sorry I took so long,” Gabriel apologized. “Things have been a little hectic and I wanted to give you enough time and space. It looks like I took too long though.” Sam flushed, drawing back and wrapping the comforter a little more snugly around him.

“I couldn't...smell you anymore,” he admitted, not looking up at the archangel. “I thought maybe you'd changed your mind about me.” Gabriel looked annoyed, stepping directly in to his space and gripping him by the back of his neck. Sam melted, pooling to his knees in front of his alpha. Gabriel stepped even closer, bending down to his ear with a growl.

“Never,” he rumbled deeply, licking a long stripe up Sam's neck until the omega was panting. “Let's get you in the shower and I'll make sure everyone knows who you belong to.” Sam had never been this hard in his life as he was shuffled up the stairs and to the bathroom, watching as Gabriel got the water running and collected a towel and wash cloth for him. “You hop in the shower and get cleaned up, I'll find you a change of clothes. Then we'll go out on our date.” Sam nodded watching the alpha head towards the door only to pause a moment. “You can take care of that little problem of yours while you're in there,” he said with a smirk and winked. “No need to stay quiet.” Sam was cherry red as Gabriel left, pulling the door almost shut behind him.

“Smug bastard,” Sam muttered, dropping his comforter and wiggling out of his clothes.

When Sam stepped back in to his bedroom a short while later, towel slung low around his hips he gaped slightly. Gabriel had stripped his bed and replaced the sheets and it smelled delightfully musky. A change of clothes was sitting on the end of the mattress, and he'd only wiggled in to his briefs and jeans when Gabriel reappeared in the doorway.

“Father help me,” Gabriel mumbled, eyes grazing over Sam's exposed chest and back. He held a clean comforter folded in his arms that he'd no doubt been scent marking, but he laid it gently aside and approached the flushed omega. “Come here,” he urged, taking Sam by the hand and guiding him in to the space between his knees as he sat on the edge of the bed. He nervously complied, leaning in to Gabriel's warm thigh as his alpha started finger combing gently through his hair. When that side was done, warm nose and lips followed, grazing his neck, tongue lapping over the scent gland behind his ear. Sam was a puddle as Gabriel gently moved his head to the other leg, repeating his process on first hair, then neck, and finally scent gland. He finished by easing the omega's head back and pressing a gentle kiss to Sam's brow, smiling at the way eyes fluttered closed in contentment. “Feel better?” Gabriel whispered, a hint of that alpha rumble in his chest.

“Mmm...” Sam moaned in reply, drowning in heavy musk. “Dean is going to be upset. He says I stink.”

“Good,” Gabriel chuckled. “That means it's working. Come on, we have plans.” Sam groaned, legs like jello as he was helped to his feet. “Finish getting dressed, we have fighting lessons.” Gabriel disappeared downstairs, letting Sam finish pulling his shirt over his head and shrugging in to a light sweater. Dean and Cas had gotten home at some point, his brother pointedly pinching his nose again.

“Glad to see you up and not so mopey,” Cas grinned, bumping Dean with his elbow. “Off somewhere?”

“Gabriel is giving me fighting lessons,” he shrugged and balked slightly at the glare Dean gave him.

“I taught you how to fight, you're a damn good warrior,” his brother protested, dropping his hand and wrinkling his nose. “What's wrong with the way I taught you?”

“Nothing Dean!” Sam defended. “Gabriel just says I fight like an omega. That I need to learn how to use my wings.”

“Of course you fight like an omega, you are one! What's wrong with guarding your own back?”

“Dean,” Cas tried to calm.

“I don't want to give myself away,” Sam tried to explain, drawing back at the scent of anger behind his brother's words. Suddenly Gabriel was there, hand at the small of his back and wings spread slightly in challenge.

“Dean there is nothing wrong with the way you taught Sam. He's a phenomenal fighter thanks to you. I'm just expanding. Don't you want him to be capable of taking care of himself if neither one of us are there? You have your own mate to take care of now too,” he explained himself calmly, but his posture was rigid, challenging, and defensive. Dean finally dropped his gaze, arm wrapping around Castiel.

“Don't keep him out too late,” he finally muttered, shuffling down the hall towards his room. Cas smiled at the both of them and gave a little wave as he wandered after his wounded alpha. Gabriel lifted their clenched hands (when had he grabbed the alpha's hand) and kissed his knuckles gently until Sam relaxed again.

“Don't worry about him,” Gabriel chuckled. “Let's go.” The archangel didn't let go of his hand as they left, swinging it gently between them as they walked. He was whistling something unfamiliar, a smile on his face, giving Sam the chance to collect himself. It also gave Sam a chance to notice the way alphas scrambled away from him on the sidewalk, many going so far as to cross to the sidewalk on the other side of the road. Omegas they passed looked slightly awed, pausing to stare awkwardly. Sam shuffled closer to Gabriel, growing self conscious.

“Don't worry about them darling,” Gabriel soothed. “An archangel hasn't taken a mate in quite a few centuries. It's strange and different.” Sam was led in to the heart of the city and balked at the entrance to the archangel tower.

“I can't go in there,” Sam hissed, pulling at the hold Gabriel had on him.

“Of course you can,” the archangel laughed. “Come on, Lucy is waiting.”

“Who's Lucy? Is she a sister?” Sam asked curiously then scowled at Gabriel's roar of laughter.

“Don't let him hear that,” Gabriel advised with a giggle.

“Too late,” a deep voice boomed. Sam went white as he looked up and took in the tall angel approaching them. Six white and gold laced wings stood at attention behind an angular face and a mess of blonde hair. His eyes were blue like his brother's, but a darker, less icy shade and the corners of his eyes held laugh lines. He came up to them until Sam took an unsure step back in to the folds of Gabriel's wings, then stopped abruptly. “Lucy is my brother's nickname for me,” he explained, then smiled and chuckled. “My name is Lucifer.”

“Pleasure to meet you sir,” Sam greeted, bowing nervously. “I'm Sam.”

“Yes, I've heard lots about you,” Lucifer grinned. His hands twitched but he quickly folded them together. Sam could tell he was a tactile person and was behaving himself for the omega's benefit. “Gabriel has asked me to help with your training. Says you're quite the fighter already.” Sam flushed, head bowing.

“I'm sure nothing compared to you sir.”

“Oh stop with the sirs,” Lucifer groaned, turning and walking towards a large set of doors. “The arena is this way.” Gabriel grinned and went jogging after his brother, throwing himself on Lucifer's back and laughing as he was tossed casually over his shoulder. Sam hurried after the both of them, slipping inside the doors before they slid closed again.

“Whoa,” Sam whispered as he looked around. The arena was several stories tall and took up what was probably most of the ground floor.

“Shall we?” Lucifer grinned, hands rubbing together.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

After several hours in the arena, Sam was dripping in sweat and stripped down to just his pants. He stood in the middle of the court, chest heaving, wings arched in to protective alpha pose. The joints of his wings burned, feathers shaking slightly from the effort of keeping his wings up. How did alphas do this all the time? It was exhausting!

“Doing okay?” Gabriel asked worriedly from the bleachers. Sam nodded firmly in determination, trying to keep the shaking to a minimum.

“I can do this.” He felt the approaching figure behind him and fought the urge to drop his wings protectively and instead, turn, folding the inner wing like his arm and tensing to push back. Lucifer collided with him and Sam's legs and wing gave out and they tumbled to the floor in a mess of limbs and feathers.

“Sam!” he heard Gabriel yell. Lucifer quickly untangled himself, allowing his brother to help the omega to his knees. “That's enough, you've pushed yourself too hard.”

“I'm okay,” Sam insisted, but he was leaning heavily in to his alpha. The doors slammed open suddenly, the sound echoing loudly.

“What is going on in here!” Michael demanded, striding towards them. Sam whimpered then was surprised when not only Gabriel, but Lucifer as well, stepped in front of him protectively.

“It's none of your business,” Gabriel snarled, eyes glowing slightly. Lucifer put a calming hand on Gabriel's shoulder, urging him to stay quiet.

“Why is this omega fighting?” Michael growled, looking down his nose at Sam still on the ground.

“Because Gabriel likes a challenge in the bedroom,” Lucifer said calmly, a slight smirk to his lips. Sam flushed bright red then yelped at the sudden flurry of movement. His wings were like lead as he tried to scramble to his feet away from the fight. Gabriel was suddenly there at his elbow, helping him up and backing him away. The blows Lucifer and Michael were dealing each other would have crippled a lesser angel and Sam suddenly realized how easy Lucifer had been going on him. How easily Gabriel could hurt him without meaning to.

“I would never hurt you,” Gabriel soothed, taking his hand and stroking his knuckles. Michael suddenly went flying through the air, tumbling across the ground roughly and leaving a panting Lucifer in the middle of the arena.

“You will leave Gabriel to his choices,” Lucifer demanded, arms crossing in front of him. “He's happy and that's all that should matter to you.” Michael eased to his feet slowly, favoring one of his ankles and gave the barest of nods before disappearing. “Go take care of your omega,” Lucifer sighed, head dropping in to his hands.

“Lucy...” Gabriel started, but Lucifer's wings dropped down against his back.

“Go on,” he snapped. Sam pulled away from his alpha and towards the other archangel, watching his shoulders tense as he approached.

“Thank you,” Sam offered, squeezing Lucifer's arm gently. Long fingers wrapped around his and squeezed back, head canting slightly to glance at him.

“You make him very happy. Please don't break his heart.” Sam could only nod then Lucifer disappeared.

“Come on, let's get you cleaned up and I'll work all the cramps out,” Gabriel suggested with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

 

~*~

 

Sam hissed in pain as Gabriel stretched and extended his sore wing, fingers dancing over his swollen joints. His fingers warmed, gentle healing energy creeping through him. “You pushed yourself too hard.”

“I didn't want to let you down,” Sam grumbled, biting his lip.

“You'd never let me down,” Gabriel chuckled, hands soothing down his back. He pressed a warm kiss to the back of Sam's neck then moved on to the other wing, stretching and extending that one as well.

“I don't know how you keep your wings up like that all the time,” Sam moaned. “Everything burns.”

“Years and years of practice,” he muttered, concentrating on a tight knot of muscle. The omega leaned against his thigh heavily, eyes drifting closed.

“This is nice,” Sam mumbled. “I could get use to this.” Gabriel's scent grew stronger, more musky, feathers spreading in pleasure.

“I like taking care of you.” Sam pulled out of his hold and twisted, wrapping his arms around Gabriel's waist.

“Will you stay for dinner?” he asked hopefully, hazel eyes pleading. “I can cook for you.”

“You cook?” he chuckled, pressing a kiss to Sam's brow and lingering there, nose grazing his hairline. Sam held his breath, eyes fluttering closed as lips drifted down to his cheek, hot breath fanning his face. His scent grew stronger, more heady, and Sam was getting lost in it.

“Oy!” Dean snapped, making Sam jump away and making Gabriel growl. “Not in my living room.”

“Dean that wasn't nice,” Cas scolded, closing the door behind them.

“I was just starting dinner,” Sam muttered, getting to his feet and folding his wings stiffly against his back. He was limping slightly as he made his way in to the kitchen.

“What happened to you?” Dean asked, giving Gabriel a short glare.

“Just training,” Sam grumbled, pan slamming rather roughly on to the stove top.

“You weren't supposed to break him,” Dean growled accusingly. “I trusted you to take care of him.” Sam jumped when glass shattered, turning to see the two alphas standing off. Golden wings were taking up most of the living room and teeth were sharp against his lips.

“Gabriel!” Sam snapped. “Stop it!” He stormed around the island, wings raising despite the pain. “I have had enough of the two of you! I can take care of myself! I'm sick of this alpha bull shit!”

“Sam,” Cas said softly, a warning in his voice. Golden eyes were focused on him, pupils huge and dark. “You should back away.” Sam's wings dropped instantly which made him grimace in pain and Gabriel took a step towards him.

“It's time for you to go,” Sam insisted, putting a hand up to block him. “I'll talk to you later.” Castiel slunk over to Dean, pressing up against him and calming him down. Gabriel took another step forward and Sam winced, backing in to the wall. His eyes closed and after a moment a soft hand cupped his neck.

“I'm sorry Sam,” Gabriel apologized, smiling sadly up at the omega when his eyes fluttered open. “I can't help myself around you.” He pulled Sam down and pressed their lips gently together, chastely and only a moment. He backed away and moved towards the door, wings drooping sadly. Dean and Castiel moved silently out of the way as the archangel passed and shut the front door silently behind him.

“Sammy,” Dean started.

“Don't,” the omega choked. “I'm going to bed.” Sam shuffled towards the stairs, chestnut wings dragging behind him.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut smut smut, you've been warned

Sam moped around the house for 3 days before he got up the energy to get dressed and go out. He missed Gabriel desperately and his scent was fading. The omega was getting desperate for his alpha. He made his way towards the inner city, hoping that Gabriel would be at the tower. When he reached the golden tower he paused at the doors, not sure if he was allowed inside without an archangel.

“Well look who's back for more,” a familiar voice teased. Sam turned and smiled sadly at Lucifer. “Ah...What's he done?”

“I think it was more me,” Sam admitted, not meeting the archangel's eyes. “I just get so mad with all these alphas thinking I need protecting all the time.”

“We can't help it,” Lucifer commented sagely, wrapping an arm around Sam's shoulders and leading him inside. “It's part of who we are. Protecting is our number one instinct. It's why we make such good soldiers. You are unique because you have qualities of both. You are strong and protective but gentle and kind. That's what Gabriel loves about you.”

“Is he here?” Sam asked hopefully. “I really miss him.”

“He went out but he should be back soon. Want to get some practice while you wait?” Sam finally nodded, following the archangel in to the arena.

An hour later Sam was sweating and feeling better, pushing himself hard to keep up. Lucifer was not letting up on him, pushing just as hard, realizing Sam needed this. He took a hard hit and went tumbling to the ground with a yelp when the doors slammed open.

“Sam!” The omega blinked up at Gabriel who was hurrying towards him, but the ringing in his ears was keeping him from hearing what else he was saying. The archangel slid to his knees, gathering Sam in to his arms and from the look on his face he was scolding Lucifer. Slowly his hearing started coming back and he shuffled closer to the alpha, nuzzling under his chin. “Look you've broken him!”

“ 'm okay,” Sam mumbled, eyes closing. “I really missed you.”

“You hit him too hard,” Gabriel growled. “What were you thinking?”

“Oh he wanted it,” Lucifer laughed. “He was frustrated.”

“Gabe...stop...” Sam grunted then yanked the archangel down, pressing their lips roughly together. Gabriel froze only a moment then surged forward, lips moving expertly over his, tongue tracing his bottom lip.

“Brother!” Lucifer protested. “Take it to your bedroom!” Gabriel pulled away to grin lasciviously up at the archangel then snapped his fingers. Sam's stomach lurched and he clung to the alpha as they reappeared on a huge bed. He was still trying to get his bearings when Gabriel's lips covered his again, pressing him back in to the mattress. Golden wings stretched and spread in full display and Sam let a moan escape him.

“I want you to be mine,” Gabriel growled against his neck, licking a wet stripe up the band of tendon and ending at his scent gland. Sam whimpered and tried to control himself, nuzzling against Gabriel's chest.

“I want you too,” Sam began. “But I don't want to be marked yet.” Gabriel's lips slowed to lazy kisses, hovering over his fluttering pulse. “I just really wanted to be with you. I want to spend time with you. Is that okay?” Gabriel pulled back, golden eyes sparkling.

“Of course darling,” he chuckled. “We can snuggle all day if you'd like. I'll scent you so well no alpha will want to come near you for a month.” Sam laughed, nuzzling further in to the archangel's chest. Gabriel continued his ministrations in silence, tongue lapping his neck and fingers running through his hair. At one point he tugged lazily on Sam's shirt, getting the omega to take it off and rolling him on to his chest. Gabriel sat on his lower back, hands making lazy circles beneath his wing joints. “May I groom you?” he asked gently, fingers hesitating on his skin. Sam paused only a moment before nodding and immediately groaning when expert fingers slipped through his feathers. Gabriel found his oil glands almost immediately, coating his hands and working it through his wings all the way to the tips. After a long time spent on his wings, his oiled hands worked their way down the rest of his back, touching every inch of skin exposed. Sam realized what he was doing as the scent finally drifted to him. His scent was combining with his wing oil and effectively marking him all over. Gabriel shifted to sit on his lower legs while he finished rubbing his lower back and Sam had just started to drift off when warm lips pressed over his hip followed by the nip of teeth. He jumped and was immediately stilled, firm hands gripping him. “I can wait until you're ready to be marked,” he breathed against damp skin. “But let me put a claim on you. It's not permanent and it will help my scent last longer.” Teeth nipped at his skin again and Sam shivered, unable to move, and tried to ignore how he was growing slick. Apparently Gabriel had noticed however, judging by the way fingers tightened over his hips.

“Please,” Sam finally moaned. Gabriel's hand over his right hip grew hot and Sam realized he was rutting slowly in to the mattress and tried to still himself.

“Keep going,” Gabriel growled, teeth nipping a little sharper. Sam whimpered, the heat growing stronger and rutting harder. He could feel Gabriel's own length pressed against his thigh and knew his pants were soaking through. “Fuck,” he heard the archangel snarl then pressed his tongue in to the crease of Sam's ass. Sam came with a cry as he felt energy zap through the connection at his hip and Gabriel snarled his own release.

“Holy...” Sam breathed, super aware of the archangel pressed against him and the tongue lazily lapping up sweat from the crease of his spine. He felt warm and safe, both physically and mentally and Sam was aware he had a vague sense of the archangel's mood. Right now he was extremely content and practically glowing. “Gabriel...”

“I know,” Gabriel purred, cheek resting against his back. “I can feel you too. We can shower in a moment, just let me lay here a sec.” Sam nodded, happily snuggling in to the comforter beneath him and enjoying the weight of his alpha against his back. He suddenly thought of Dean and what he was going to think and a shot of panic went through him. “Shh,” Gabriel soothed, fingers drifting through his feathers. “Everything will be okay.”

“But Dean,” Sam argued, trying to wiggle out of the archangel's hold, but Gabriel was unrelenting.

“Dean has already put a claim on Castiel, he has nothing to argue about,” he argued pointedly, pressing a kiss to his spine between his wings.

“How do you know that?” Sam demanded, looking surprised.

“Cas smells horrible,” Gabriel shrugged, finally sitting up.

“No he doesn't!”

“Maybe not to you, but to other alphas....absolutely repulsive. No alpha would touch him. It's like Dean pinching his nose after I've marked you. It's not as bad for him because you're brothers, but you still smell gross to him. Now come on, shower time.” Sam followed immediately, not wanting to be far from the alpha and gaped as they stepped in to a huge marbled bathroom. “There's towels there, wash cloths too, anything you could possibly want to wash with is in the shower,” Gabriel listed off, pointing out said items. “Yell if you need anything.”

“You're not staying?” Sam asked softly, rubbing his opposite arm and refusing to meet the archangel's eyes. The idea of Gabriel leaving had him on the edge of panic which made him more upset that he was feeling that way.

“Easy Samuel,” Gabriel soothed, suddenly right in front of him, hand gripping the back of his neck. “Temporary side effect of my claim. I can stay, I just figured you'd be too embarrassed. It's okay, I'm right here.” Sam slowly calmed, leaning forward until their foreheads pressed gently together. “This happens sometimes, doesn't last longer than 12 hours. I'll stay with you. Now come on, shower time.” Sam slowly stripped out of his wet pants and toed off his shoes, slipping in to the shower quickly and standing under the hot spray. He felt Gabriel enter shortly after and concentrated on keeping his gaze steady and straight ahead. Warm hands splayed across his sides, fingers grazing over the tender skin of his right hip. Sam glanced down and realized there was a hand print mark seared in to his skin. When Gabriel's fingers lined up with the mark a rush of warmth flooded through him and had him growing hard once more.

“Gabe,” he moaned and could hear the drip of slick on to the tile. Hands drifted down his legs until suddenly a warm tongue pressed up the inside of his thigh, lapping up slick and making him cry out. “Shit...” he breathed, legs shaking as he steadied himself against the wall. Gabriel followed the trail up higher until he reached it's source, nose inhaling the sweet aroma. His tongue pressed over his puckered hole and Sam shouted, reaching back and grabbing a handful of golden hair. This seemed to spur the archangel on who continued to lick him open, broad tongue not missing a drip of slick. “Fuck Gabe,” he hissed, pressing back in to the talented tongue. The archangel moaned then suddenly a finger was working it's way in as well. “Gabriel please!” Sam cried out as three fingers suddenly slammed in to him, hitting something that made his eyes roll and his ass clench around the archangel's fingers. Gabriel fucked him relentlessly, hitting that spot over and over until Sam was cumming all over the shower wall with a shout. He felt the splatter of Gabriel's cum hit his back and a growl then the archangel was rubbing it voraciously in to his skin. “What are you doing?” Sam panted, still holding himself up against the wall.

“Mine,” he growled lowly. Sam shivered and his legs started to give out, but Gabriel eased him back against his chest and pressed kisses over his shoulder in to his neck. “Everyone will know who you belong to.” Sam was warmed by that, allowing his alpha to hold him and finish cleaning them both, cloth gentle over his spent cock. “I bet you're absolutely beautiful in heat,” Gabriel whispered against his ear. “All flushed and ready, begging for my cock.” Sam shivered, but he was sore and tired, and ready to snuggle in bed with the alpha behind him.

Gabriel helped him out of the shower, drying him off gently and finding a pair of pants that would fit the omega. Sam was pretty catatonic at this point, allowing the archangel to dress him and put him to bed. He drifted off quickly with Gabriel pressed up against his back.

 


End file.
